The Forest
by AngelicStoryWolf
Summary: The Forest is an eerie dark place that the people of South Park, Dare to tread til three boys decide to push the myth by Camping, the night. Little did they know they would be thrown into a whole world of danger. Ghost Tweek AU [Craig's POV]
1. Chapter 1 - Rumours

No one liked the forest, it was usually dark and creepy, it was always murky too. No one went near it mostly because of the rumours, the crying child of the forest, they called it. I didn't want to be here, the rumours scared me abit as well. I sighed as I always thought the forest was peaceful, with mewdew on the leaves and quiet tranquil of the air. The trees standing like tall statues of monsters and usually feeling like the air had icicles in it. It was usually cold but it always had a eerie type cold here. It was also usually misty which added to the creepy factor.

It was nice to come during the day. Sadly I was being forced to stay the night with my assholes which I name friends, called Clyde and Token. We always took the same path to the spot since we were kids, we used to have a fourth friend but... he disappeared. We don't talk about him anymore. I felt bad for what happened to the poor sap who tried to talk about him to me. I never wanted to talk about him. I simply walked feeling some form of dizziness but I'd be fine, it probably is nothing but something was feeling wrong. Soon we reached the spot.

I sighed as they setted the tent, I simply watched the trees feeling the leaves crinkle under my boots as a cold breeze whisked by. I slowly sighed as I generally felt like eyes were on me, according to what the rumours say, the crying boy was a ghost. I didn't believe it really but he was apparently murdered and police never found the body. I didn't understand but the cops around here were usually a joke to begin with, The kid's parents were apparently the coffee shop owners. Nice coffee but kinda weird, his dad had a drinking problem I knew that and judging by his wife, he took his rage out on her. Sad.

I calmly turned to Token who was starting a fire. I watched him silently as I blinked seeing white eyes behind him as I flinched "dude what's wrong?" Token asked as I shook my head quickly "Nothing" I muttered. I shivered feeling the fact it was colder then before, I felt unsettling eyes on me. Apparently people always saw the white eyes, they were apparently other spirits that the dead kid lured to their deaths, that made me usually laugh at the bullshit, people come up with. But... this forest it used to actually have a themepark in it, sometimes me, Clyde and Token tried to find the thing but it usually got pretty thick. It's kinda disappointing but no big loss.

I usually did ignore that kid Butters who says that he saw the kid usually sitting alone by the lake crying, I could just of yelled at him but that would land me in a heap of trouble, so I just ignored it. Most kids were scared of me, not that I could blame them but I smoke and tend to have a bad attitude and swear so often my own parents would be ashamed of me. But I liked camping with Token and Clyde, they were kinda nice guys and got where I was coming from with this whole thing, but they were pretty stoked about wanting to see the ghost kid, I doubted it highly but who knows I could be proven wrong for once, it'd be nice to see.

Soon it drew to be nighttime as we were sitting next to the camp fire, drinking having a laugh. But soon, it went to nothing. Just fire crackling, leaves rustling, simply as Token and Clyde went to sleep, I remained awake. I felt too uneasy, something wasn't right and I knew it wasn't. I just had to keep my calm.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Ghost

I quietly sat in the tent with Clyde and Token being asleep, it was almost 12am but I couldn't sleep because it was so damn cold. I silently heard branches snap not far from the camp site so I thought it was a bear. I silently opened the tent grabbing a flashlight seeing white lights. I stared in silence. I didn't think anything of it, it could of been bats for all, I know. I glared as I couldn't be certain of anything right now, it made me feel anxious and cautious. It was way too scary. I heard nothing as a cold breeze seeped past me like a small hurricane, it felt like a tundra.

I silently grabbed a torch as I shined it into the eternal darkness for a chance to see what the lights were. Nothing. Nothing there. I sighed glaring as I grabbed my shoes on and coat in annoyance silently walking into the dark forestry, it was weirdly peaceful in the night as I shone a flashlight. I remembered the lake was close by here. It was always cold... it was scary how cold it was, it made me feel rather well...unsettled. I sighed as I examined the area. "...hello?" I spoke softly, feeling more unsettled.

Before that's when I heard it... the crying. That made me feel more unsettled to hear, crying. It was a common sign that the ghost was close and it was gonna kill me. But it was unknown if it actually killed people or not, but its crying made me seem sad. It was quite painful to hear its crying because it sounded so strong and familiar, I didn't like it, the pain or anything, I couldn't say it wasn't frustrating to hear the crying. Feeling uneasy as I made a slow descent into the murky area of the lake side. Feeling the tense atmosphere. But nothing. It had become silent. It seemed to be strange. The mud being thick and sticky as it stained on my shoes lightly. It felt very strange to hear it squish on my feet. It was cold as well, extremely cold. Watching the black water silently.

But then I saw it. The spirit. It was staring back at me with its dead white eyes. I could see that he had blond hair but a black liquid was dripped down his face staining the green shirt he wore. He had a bluish hue to his skin looking as if he was drowned but judging by the black liquid, it possible that he was hit in the head, I didn't know but it was a scary sight. I didn't know how to react to it as he started to stumble toward me, his eyes staring as he reached out his hand. I saw other white hands reach out behind him as I backed off further and further until a splash of water went against my shoe. "...what do you want!" I yelled at him. This instead made him flinch and back off alittle before he vanished and I heard crying again. Was he scared of me?

I looked slightly confused, why did he flinch...when I yelled. I shook my head not willing to investigate it at this time, especially because I could be called a liar just judging on the time, I turned not noticing anything but I saw a glint in the sand. A golden necklace? It was strange, having a emerald in the middle of it, I found it creepy but I picked it up simply putting it in my pocket. I'll look at it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Necklace

I stared, sitting in the tent as it was morning, I barely slept but I was kept awake from whispering and noises. It freaked me out but I rarely showed it. Clyde being the first to wake, I turned to him, "Morning." I spoke quietly. He only responded with a soft grunt not wanting to move. I smirked "come on asshole, get up or I'll find a spider to put down your pants" I chuckled as Clyde glared sitting up. I was examining the necklace that was on the sand of the river bank. It was strange... but strangely beautiful. Why was it there though.

I held it silently as I noticed the engraving on the back feeling it softly, it had...a name? I read it silently "Tweek?" I spoke in thought as Clyde poked his head out of the tent. "Tweek? who's Tweek, you going crazy?" he asked as I shook my head stuffing my hands in my pocket. I didn't want to really alarm the other as Clyde simply shrugged getting some water from the cooler box. I stared silently at the item in my hands "You wanna head up the lake dude?" Clyde asked with a grin as he was in a great mood.

"No, I'm not in the mood" I mumbled softly after last night's experience, I did not want to head down to the lake. "What's wrong? you scared?" Clyde grinned as I rolled my eyes. Seeing Token come out smelling the air with a smile. "I agree with Clyde, we should totally go to the lake, we can get some fish" he grinned. I simply gave a glare at them "I said no, I don't think it's a good idea" I spoke in my monotone voice as Clyde and Token blinked in surprise from my anger as I held the locket silently feeling on edge as I sighed. Feeling the emerald in silence, it was just so mesmerising as I sighed, it wasn't mine maybe I should of put it back.

"Well, you can stay here, me and Token are gonna go for a swim!" Clyde grinned happily as Token nodded "totally, it'd be a missed opportunity if we don't" Token responded as the two left, the area around me grew colder as I flinched, a smell of death coming near my nose, I looked immediately seeing him again, his tears staining his face.

"what do you want" I growled sharp but he didn't respond only holding his hand out as I looked down at the necklace. Wait... My eyes traced to him holding his hand to me. He wanted the necklace. "...Tweek?" I asked, "is that your name?" I added. The ghost flinching at the name, A nod soon came from him. I smiled. "I'm Craig, if you want this, then have it" I explained as he seemed to understand. A smile on his quiet face. I smile in return but he doesn't disappear.


End file.
